Just Take Me Away
by betweentheraindrops
Summary: Nate and Serena drabble collection // "Love is a friendship set to music."-- E. Joseph Cossman
1. 1x01 Pilot

A/N: My alerters will probably freak when they find that I keep writing stuff that I really shouldn't. But oh well. These are just gonna be my way of writing again.

Nate/Serena drabbles  
Chronicling the first, second, and third seasons. Possibly more.

These will be either my take of what did happen, what should've happened, or just what my shipper heart wants to happen.

Please review! They make my day and inspire me to write more.

--1x01

She turns around quickly so she won't have to see his face. She knows that it turns her to mush. He's done it countless times before. Who's to say he won't do it again?

Him just being here, waiting for her, proves that.

She thought he'd wait for her; break up with Blair and hug her and kiss her in his bed and eat poptarts while looking into identical shades of blue.

As if she didn't come back for him. It's true.

She came back for Eric. And that's who she'll stay for.

(Even though _his_ face is the only thing she saw the entire train ride.)

.tbc.


	2. 1x02 The Wild Brunch

A/N: Second drabble. Not much. Trying to update everyday, but dammit, I'm so fucking busy. Anywho, I'm drowning my NS love into this. Brood with me.

Please review.

-- 1x02 The Wild Brunch

She watches Dan leave and feels more heartbroken than before (which was a lot).

She likes him a lot. Like _a lot_, a lot. He looks at her like she's the only girl on earth and she needs that. She needs to look at someone, anyone, and see adoration and love even though she knows she doesn't deserve it.

Because Nate ruined her and made (makes) her feel alive and amazing and beautiful.

She's beautiful and blonde and perfect and everyone knows it.

Even she does and she knows everyone thinks she's happy because she's gotten everything and has everyone but the very person she wanted (wants) the most.

Yeah, she left and yeah, she screwed around. But it was warm body after warm body and nothing, nobody, made her feel whole and tingly and happy like the way he did.

He was drunk and she was drunk and it was all a blur of a barstool with sunlight from the windows and _no not there; where?; I don't know, anywhere_.

And it meant nothing.

That's her repeating mantra.

.tbc.


	3. 1x03 Poison Ivy

A/N: So I wrote about twice as much for this drabble as the other two and four times the amount of a traditional drabble. Ugh, these two are driving me insane.

Real-life NS are near and dear to my heart and the concept that they might end just absolutely breaks my heart.

Dedication: Marissa Davis. You're lovely.

To all the other reviewers, you don't know how much I appreciate it.

Reviews are love.

-- 1x03 Poison Ivy

He ignores her and she honestly can't think of anything that hurts more.

The fact that he once told her he'd be there forever or the fact that she'd shared everything with him once upon a time didn't factor into anything.

It was just a beautiful betrayal that drove all of them apart and into other arms and not where they belonged.

Serena continuously apologizes and says she'll do anything just as Nate does the same.

But for some reason, Nate's forgiven as long as he _ignores _her and pretends she doesn't exist and _Serena's _the one given the cold shoulder.

She honestly doesn't see why Nate _ignoring her_ does anyone any good. But it's for Blair and that's her sister and her best friend and her family.

He says "hey" to her in front of Dan and it couldn't be more awkward. Dan's looking between them and sees blue melding with blue and the world getting brighter and a love that was never meant to be.

Blair humiliates her and Dan defends her and Eric's probably the only bright spot in her world right now.

She's somewhere deep in the corridors sitting on the cold marble when she hears footsteps.

She looks up and finds him leaning against a column, just looking at her, taking her in.

Her legs are crossed and she's chipping at her blue nail polish, the same colour as his eyes and her eyes.

He gives her a small smile that lights up her world and she pats the spot next to her, saying, "Stay a while, Archibald."

So he sits next to her, legs spread and grazing her own. She pretends not to feel the heat radiating from his body.

Within five minutes, they're reminiscing over memories from their childhood and it feels like old times.

She'd just giggled and breathed a simple "Natie" when Dan walked their way.

She explained that they were just catching up and he believed her and told her he was leaving and kissed her cheek oddly as he eyed Nate. He offered to take her home and she was just about to tell him that she was fine where she was, but then Blair's voice sounded through the corridors.

Serena told Dan it was nothing though she knew it was _something _and wondered to herself if it had been that way all along.

.tbc.


	4. 1x04 Bad News Blair

A/N: Had this done a few days ago. Just realized I hadn't uploaded it yet. Lol. So... yeah. Here you go.

Dedication: leaa22. This drabble is for you, hun. Your fanvids make me fall in love with them all over again.

Again, reviews are love and in turn produce more drabbles.

-- 1x04 Bad News Blair

Blair and Serena go around the city looking beautiful (Blair) and absolutely drop dead gorgeous (Serena). They take pictures of themselves and each other and tourists take pictures of them as well, thinking they're movie stars or something.

Blair makes them do a head shot using her phone and when Serena asks who she's sending it to, she replies _Nate_ and Serena says _oh_ and the conversation is done. They're still not able to talk about their golden boy (theirs, always theirs, though Serena likes to think he was always more hers than Blair's anyway) without feeling nervous (Blair) and heartbroken (Serena).

He gets the message minutes later. He's hungover and just ready to get the fuck out of Chuck's suite. He sees it's from Blair, so he ignores it because he really doesn't need her shit right now.

He checks Gossip Girl and sees a picture of Serena in an orange backless dress with her hair whipping around her and an infectious smile grazing her perfect face.

It's lazy and carefree and she genuinely looks _happy _and Nate honestly can't think straight for a moment or two (he knows it's the latter).

Then he sees Blair and she looks flawless and beautiful and he knows he's lucky to have her.

But he does know this isn't the first time his eyes have gone to her blonde best friend first.

He also knows it won't be the last.

.tbc.


End file.
